


Darkness Rises When Silence Dies

by Sixylicious



Series: To Defy Death [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Gen, References to Daedra Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixylicious/pseuds/Sixylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His journey had taken him from Hammerfell to Morrowind and finally to Skyrim, where the Listener found the family he had been searching for ever since the Night Mother had first revealed herself.</p><p>What if the Night Mother didn't go silent for so long? What if she chose her next Listener immediately? How would he find his Family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of a shared Skyrim universe my boyfriend and I write in. Khati, my character, is not the Dragonborn, but made his way to Skyrim for a different and darker purpose.

The old woman had been easy to kill, the Khajiit thought, silently scoffing to himself as he slipped out of the Aretino home. At least he hadn't gone to all this trouble for just a plate. Now all Khati needed to do was wait. Astrid would find him. He'd stolen a contract from her, never mind that he was the Listener and therefore he should be leading the Dark Brotherhood anyway, she would certainly track him down. Perhaps he would even get lucky and Astrid herself would come!

From Windhelm, Khati went to the Reach to meet up with the coven of Namira. It was time for their monthly feast. At the conclusion of the feast, he departed Reachcliff Cave and headed to Markarth proper. The Silver-Blood Inn would work as a place to stay tonight. Since he had provided the meal, he had taken the liberty of cleaning out the unfortunate Breton's pockets of anything of value. The gold he had gained paid for his room. 

Morning came, and with it a sharp pain in his head as he woke. This certainly wasn't the stone bed of the inn in Markarth, so where was he? Soft laughter caught Khati's attention and he sat up to see precisely who he had been looking for all this time. She was perched on top a bookshelf, clad in the same armor he was wearing, with her hood up and her face covered. When she spoke, Khati couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Who are you?"

"I've been looking for you for a long time, Astrid," Khati said, almost purring as he stood and approached her. "My name is Khati. I am your Listener."

Astrid gracefully jumped off the bookshelf and faced the Khajiit, her expression skeptical. "My Family doesn't need a Listener. We've functioned just fine without one. All those things are part of the past. If you've been looking for me for so long, surely you at least know that."

Khati's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. The Night Mother had warned him of this. Astrid was stubborn, stuck in her ways and though he knew they were wrong the Khajiit had no choice. The tenets dictated that he had to follow her, at least for now until she accepted his place. "We serve the same purpose. I have promised my soul and my blades to Sithis just as you have. I wish only to finally join the Sanctuary where I belong."

"You did steal a contract from us," Astrid mused. She turned and strode over to the other side of the shack, where three captives waited, bound and hooded. "You owe us a debt. A soul for a soul. Will you serve me and my family as you serve the Dread Father?"

"Of course."

She gestured to the three captives. "Then pay your debt. One of these three has a contract out on them."

_None will leave here alive._

The voice of the Night Mother was eerie and otherworldly, but Khati had long since become accustomed to it. "It doesn't matter who has the contract," he said, a dark laugh slipping from his lips as he unsheathed one of his swords. "You weren't going to let any of them leave this shack alive anyway."

Astrid seemed surprised that he had seen her intentions, though she was undoubtedly pleased as she watched the newest member of her family slaughter all three captives without hesitation. When they all lie dead, she spoke once more. "Our sanctuary is in the Pine Forest, near Falkreath, hidden a short ways off the road. The Black Door will ask you 'what is the music of life?' and you must answer 'silence, my brother' to be deemed worthy. I look forward to seeing you there, brother."

The Khajiit grinned and wiped the blood from his sword onto the fine clothes of one of his victims. "I'll see you there soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the Sanctuary at last was like coming home. The Khajiit immediately relaxed some, dropping most of the fronts he wore in public. No need to hide down here, this was where he belonged. Each and every member of his new family was just as soaked in blood as he was. He could hear voices and smell a group of people gathered further inside, so Khati headed down the stairs into the large cave-like chamber. His new family members were gathered around a man dressed like a jester, who stood protectively beside a large wooden box. Khati smiled almost despite himself. He knew precisely who the jester was.

_Cicero, my Keeper. He will be pleased to meet you at last._

"But the Night Mother is mother to all!" the jester exclaimed, "It is her voice we follow! Her will! Would you dare risk disobedience? And surely... punishment?"

A Nord man who reeked of werewolf spoke next, visibly annoyed. "Keep talking, little man, and we'll see who gets punished."

A third brother, older and dressed in what Khati recognized as the Brotherhood's mage robes interrupted. "Oh, be quiet you great lumbering lapdog. He's had a long journey, you can at least be civil. Cicero, I for one am delighted you and the Night Mother have arrived. Your presence signals a welcome return to tradition."

Cicero laughed, his grin widening even further if such a thing was possible. "What a kind and wise wizard you are, sure to earn our Lady's favor!"

Khati could read the frustration in Astrid as he approached like a book. "You and the Night Mother are of course welcome here, Cicero," she said, "And you will be afforded the respect deserving of your position as Keeper. Understood, husband?"

The werewolf grumbled something, though Khati could immediately tell he had submitted.

"But make no mistake," Astrid continued. "I am the leader of this Sanctuary. My word is law. Are we clear?"

"Yes yes yes, of course! Of course, mistress! Thank you for allowing me to stay."

"Ah, and our newest brother arrives as well," Astrid added, motioning for Khati to join the group. "Welcome, Khati."

"It's so good to finally meet you all," Khati said, allowing his gaze to shift from one new family member to the other. He would learn their names in time. First, he needed to introduce himself to the Keeper and let Cicero know that his search was over.

After milling around and being introduced to most of the other family members, the Khajiit finally stole away and approached Cicero and the Night Mother's coffin. "Keeper, it's an honor."

"Ah, another new family member?" the jester asked. "And so polite! Mother will surely like you!"

Khati chuckled and rested a hand on the box that contained the coffin, his expression almost reverent. He could feel her presence even more strongly now, emanating from the coffin and wrapping him in a morbid but loving embrace. "She's proud of you, Cicero. She says you've done well," he said, his smile widening at the confusion in the Keeper's expression. "Your search is over, the time has come. I am the Listener."

The jester's eyes widened, a mix of disbelief and desperate, manic hope. "You must say the binding words! If you are who you say you are, you will know them!"

"Darkness rises when silence dies."

Cicero let out a loud laugh and began to dance with joy. "Our Lady is back, she is back! The silence is broken! Our lady has chosen a Listener! All hail the Listener!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some dialogue from the game, rearranged some events to better fit my perspective.


End file.
